GiovanniLooker Valentine's Surprise
by 100kr
Summary: Giovanni returns home from a very long and stressful business meeting to find a delightful Valentine's day surprise.


Giovanni sighed tiredly as he walked in the door. Persian poked its head up when it heard movement and padded over to him, meowing. Giovanni smiled lightly at it, petting it on the head. "It was a long night.." he then walked to the couch but paused as he saw a card on the coffee table. He picked it up, looking at it. The front had a heart on it that read 'Gio' in pretty cursive. Inside read, 'Follow the pink petals for a special Valentine's surprise ❤ ' Giovanni raised a brow, setting the card back down. He then noticed a trail of pink rose petals going into the hallway. He proceeded to follow the trail whilst Persian hopped up onto the couch to sleep.

The petals lead all the way into Giovanni's room but the door was closed. He slowly opened the door, with a good idea of what he'd be seeing. However what he saw was Looker sleeping on the bed wrapped up in one of Giovanni's robes. Rose petals were scattered all over the bed and a candle was lit on the side table. It was half melted though. The clock beside it read 2:00 AM.

Giovanni smiled a bit, going over to the bed. He lightly stroked Looker's hair and leaned down, kissing his forehead. Looker shifted slightly and slowly opened his eyes, "..Gio..?" "Hello sleeping beauty~" Giovanni said with a smirk. Looker yawned and sat up, rubbing an eye. "..What time is it..?" "It's two in the morning. The meeting took longer than I expected." Giovanni sat down on the end of the bed. "Sorry I missed your plans." Looker smiled a bit, "It's okay." He leaned up and kissed his cheek. Giovanni grinned a little, leaning closer and kissed him on the lips. Looker didn't object, kissing him back.

Giovanni continued to kiss him, lightly setting a hand on the side of Looker's face. The two continued to kiss for a moment before Giovanni pulled away, smirking. "Was wearing my robe apart of your little idea?~" Looker glanced down, "Oh- No, I just got cold while I was waiting for you to come home.. What I'm wearing underneath is much more interesting..~"

Giovanni's smirk grew, "Oh really?~" Looker smiled mischievously and nodded. "Guess we'll have to see just what that is~" Giovanni then kissed Looker again, tugging a bit at the robe. It slid down, exposing his bare shoulders and revealed a collar around his neck. Giovanni lightly dragged his lips down Looker's chin and pressed them to his neck. Looker tilted his head back and as he did, Giovanni then started biting at his neck.

Looker moaned faintly and Giovanni started biting harder, leaning closer to him. Looker set a hand on Giovanni's shoulder, moaning louder as his neck was bitten. Giovanni continued biting for a few moments before moving back, grinning. Looker blinked and looked up at him. Giovanni lick flicked the tag of Looker's collar with a finger, "You know what this calls for?~" "What is that, sir?~" Looker asked with an innocent tone. Giovanni leaned over, opening the drawer of his side table, pulling out a leash. Before Looker could say anything, the leash was hooked to his collar and he was tugged forward. Looker made a small surprised gasp as he was tugged but it was soon muffled as Giovanni kissed him roughly. Looker happily let him, kissing him back. He faintly moaned as he felt Giovanni's tongue enter his mouth. With his free hand, Giovanni peeled away the robe, setting it aside and leaning back to see what Looker was wearing. Or lack there of.

Aside from his collar, Looker was wearing red satin panties and red lacey stockings with hearts. Giovanni enjoyed both things but mostly the panties as he eyed them. Looker noticed Giovanni staring at his panties and he shifted slightly. "Gio...touch me..." He spoke softly. Giovanni didn't look up from the panties, "..Hmm?" "I want you to touch me...please, sir.." Giovanni twitched slightly and gently pressed a hand to Looker's thigh. He then slowly moved it up before gently rubbing a hand against him to feel the fabric of the panties. He muttered 'quality' under his breath and gently tugged the waist band. Looker's face was almost as red as the panties as he watched him.

Giovanni the adjusted his position and moved down, licking him through the panties. Looker gasped in surprise and Giovanni did it again. Looker moaned and Giovanni sat up, starting to rub him vigorously. Looker couldn't help but moan again, spreading his legs. Giovanni smirked as he continued.

After a few moments Giovanni stopped and he pushed Looker down on the bed. He set down the leash so he could remove his jacket and undo his pants. Looker closed his legs, looking up at him and watching as Giovanni pulled down his pants with a quickness. He then pulled down his underwear, exposing himself right in front of Looker. Looker's face was still red as he stared at him. Giovanni grabbed the leash, tugging him forward. Looker sat up as he was tugged and glanced up at him. "Suck." Giovanni used his command tone which made Looker shiver with excitement.

Looker then leaned forward, taking Giovanni's length into his mouth. Giovanni lightly groaned, putting a hand on Looker's head. Looker started to suck him eagerly. Giovanni groaned again, taking a fist full of Looker's hair. Looker continued and eventually made wet sloppy sounds. Giovanni cursed under his breath and bit his lip. He glanced down as Looker slobbered all over his throbbing member.

Giovanni gripped Looker's hair, pulling him closer to take the full length. Looker made a gagged sound as he did and he felt pre-cum run down his tongue. He coughed against him and Giovanni soon pulled Looker off him for a moment. Looker lightly panted but took him into his mouth again. Giovanni moaned and began moving his hips, lightly thrusting into Looker's mouth.  
Looker moaned against him, holding onto his hips and doing his best to take him. Giovanni moaned and continued moving his hips before holding Looker's head close to him again as he released. Looker made a choked sound against him, digging his nails into Giovanni's skin. Giovanni grunted and kept Looker's head there until he was sure his orgasim was over. He released Looker's hair, lightly panting. Looker moved back, trailing drool as he did and he coughed.

Giovanni looked down at him and lightly petted his head. After a few moments he pushed Looker onto his back again. "Turn over." Looker was still a bit dazed from getting semen shot down his throat but he soon turned over. Giovanni kept hold of the leash, watching Looker turn over on his stomach. He gripped at Looker's hips, raised his rear up and admired how it looked in the tight panties he had on. He started to rub himself as he stared at Looker's round ass and used used the leash to whip it. Looker made a surprised gasp and Giovanni quickly whipped it again. His ass jiggled as he jolted from surprise of getting.

Giovanni ceased rubbing himself so he could use his hand to firmly smack Looker's backside. Looker gasped and moaned. Giovanni smacked it again, harder, earning a louder moan. He then tugged the panties down to Looker's knees and he slapped now at bare skin. Looker jolted and moaned. Giovanni continued to smack Looker's ass until it was red. Looker whimpered in pleasure.

Giovanni then leaned down, nipping a cheek which made Looker moan again. He nipped again which soon turned into a vicious bite. He proceeded to bite the other cheek while giving the previous a firm squeeze. He then went ahead and squeezed both cheeks before spreading them apart. He then leaned down and licked the exposed area.

Looker shuddered and made a faint moan at the feeling of Giovanni's tongue on his backside. Giovanni licked him again before thrusting his tongue into him. Looker moaned a bit louder and Giovanni continued. He licked and moved his tongue in and out of him. He moved back slightly and spit into his hole to provide more lubrication. He started licking again before using his hand to massage the area.

Looker's face was halfway into the sheets which muffled his moans. Giovanni sat up, smacking his ass again before positioning himself. He tugged on the leash, "Beg for it." He commanded, moving himself against him teasingly. Looker was whimpering in pleasure again but managed to speak, "..P-Please, sir...take me...I need you in me..." Giovanni smirked and slowly moved into him. Looker spoke again, "... Please... don't be gentle..." "Whatever you want, babe~" Giovanni then started moving his hips, thrusting into him at what was a slow pace. He continued to move slowly until he found rhythm and he started picking up the pace. Looker stuffed his face into the bed, muffling his moans. Giovanni forcefully tugged the leash so it pulled the collar hard enough to lift Looker's head up, "Not so fast~ I want to hear all the noises my cute boyfriend will make~" he kept holding the leash to keep Looker's head up.

Giovanni continued to thrust into him and did so roughly. With his free hand held down Looker's back, keeping him pinned to the bed. As he kept thrusting the sound of skin slapping was loud but not as loud as the moans and mewls Looker was making. Giovanni panted and continued thrusting. Looker clawed at the bed sheets as Giovanni pounded him from behind. The collar felt tight around his neck as Giovanni held it back and it caused him to drool. He made pleasured whines and moans.

"Yes sir..~ Harder...~" Looker begged in between moans. Giovanni thrusted into him with full force and continued for several moments before slowing down. He then pulled out of him and changed their positions slightly. He spread Looker's legs apart and raised his rear a bit more. He smacked it roughly before moving into him again. He started thrusting once again.

Giovanni reached around with his free hand, stroking Looker's member. Looker twitched and moaned and Giovanni was soon pumping him. He did that for several moments before focusing on thrusting again, thrusting into him forcefully. Looker moaned helplessly.

Giovanni continued and gripped at Looker's waist firmly as he thrusted. Looker moaned loudly, gripping the bed sheets tightly and drool ran down the side of his mouth. Giovanni ended up gripping Looker's waist tighter as he continued, nearing another orgasim. He slowed down a bit so he could last longer and eventually sped up again. He panted and made faint moans of his own. Looker was getting closer to his own limit but tried to hold back.

Looker panted heavily and moaned loudly. He felt Giovanni start to rub him again which almost made him release sooner. Looker whined a bit as he was rubbed. "It's okay, babe~ You can come for me~" Looker whined more but it wasn't long until he reached his limit.

Giovanni smirked a bit and focused on thrusting. He changed his position a bit and continued, and he soon came as well, his hips bucking a bit as he did. The two of them panted and Giovanni waited a few moments before pulling out of him. He gently caressed his ass, getting him to lay down. Once Looker lowered himself to the bed, Giovanni leaned down, gently kissing at his shoulder.

Looker faintly made a pleased sound and slowly turned over, looking up at him. Giovanni grinned at him and Looker smiled lightly in return. He leaned up and gently kissed him, holding the side of his face. Giovanni kissed him back, setting a hand ontop of Looker's. After a moment Giovanni stopped and laid next to him, grin still plastered on his face. Looker cuddled up to him, closing his eyes. Giovanni put his arm around him and lightly stroked his hair.

"I love you, Gio...~"

"I love you too, babe~"

❤


End file.
